inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SapphireSpade
Re:Hey Ya~! It's fine~! You didn't bother me at all~ If you have any questions regarding the wiki, feel free to ask~ Also, are you also SapphireSpade that write fanfics on fanfiction, right?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 04:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hiya! Hai~! That's me~! The one and only SET Company's director of all soccer entertainment teams, SapphireSpade~! I usually write fanfics about idols and soccer players, but~ you probably know that! :D SapphireSpade (talk) 11:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC)SapphireSpade Okay~ I knew it~~ Your stories are great~! I love it when I read it~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 23:59, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Yes, Im the same ShadowProve13 from FFN. Anyway, welcome to the wiki~ ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix ' ' ~❀ Of course you can~ ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix ' ' ~❀ Well first off you can only have a total of six pictures on your profile, and fanart isn't allowed unless it's been made by you. So maybe just say who your favourite characters are and such. ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix ' ' ~❀ Ne, your profile looks good~ ^^ ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix ' ' ~❀ Photos Hi there! Just a minor warning, please lessen your images in your profile page into the maximum of 5 photos. Lastly, if you want to know the wikia rules (I read your message from Range XD) Please check the manual of style page~! Nice to have you around~! You're welcome~ Ah okay~ I am looking forward to your stories~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 05:31, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Yo! Heya! :D Yes I am THE ShadowCyclone on FFN. xD Nice to see you on the wiki. Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 04:50, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi it is nice to meet you too! http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/5/5e/Signiture.png PyroShad 06:35, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Questions Do you mean the names of the Keshin and Hissatsu?~ I just remember the names and then, I tell it to people~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 05:28, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Ah~! The signature~ It is a bit complicated t9 explain but you need some knowledge about wikitext~ If you want, I can make one for you~ Tell me which pic (if you want~), hissatsu and colors~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:02, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure~! I will make one as soon I am on the computer~ I am currently on phonr and also, I am not home~ Sorry for waiting~! ^^" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 15:18, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Here you go~! User:Lordranged7/Signatures/SapphireSpade~ I hope you like it~ Go to your preferences and scroll down to signature~ Then enter this is the white balk: And click in the box with yes I want to use wikitext and then, you are done~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 12:26, July 28, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 12:59, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I have explained it in the upper message~ Read it~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Here you go~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:23, July 28, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ However, it isn't still there~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:33, July 28, 2013 (UTC) It does now~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:40, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Ah the tabs~ Just do this~: *Type something here* There you go~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:30, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Anywhere you want~ Also I forgot to mention how to do a next tab~ *Type Something here |-| *Type something here too* Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 05:02, July 29, 2013 (UTC) If you want, I can fix it for you~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:56, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I have fixed it for you~ I hpe you like it~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 12:07, July 29, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^_^ Feel free to ask me anytime~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 12:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC)